William Velvion
William Velvion is an S-Class mage of the Shining Fortress guild. He is on a life mission to find the dark guild that murdered his parents and most of his relatives. His father, a powerful and rich mage was killed right before his eyes at the age of 5. His mother along with most of his relatives were killed during a family gathering when he was 7. He was the only survivor, due to the invisibility spell and binding spell cast on him by his mother to keep him safe. He vowed to avenge the death of his family and reunite with the surviving members of the Velvion Family. Appearance William possesses a lean and muscular body, due to the training he underwent in his early days at his guild. He has the average height for a man his age. One of his most prominent features are his reddish-brown eyes and black hair. His attire consists of a black short sleeved hoodie worn over a black long sleeved shirt, dark colored jeans and black sneakers. Personality Due to being traumatized by witnessing the murder of his family, he is usually quiet, shows no sign of emotion and has become pretty much a loner. Often keeping things to himself, avoiding social gatherings and even social interactions. He has a habit of pushing away those who show affection towards him, scared by the thought of losing more people he loved. As a high ranking guild member, he is usually strict and hates screw-ups. On missions he usually puts his life on the line just to ensure the safety of his team mates, and to get the mission done. Equipment Crystal Dragon, Shard's Essence: is a special and powerful weapon that contains the essence of a deceased Crystal Dragon named Shard. This weapon has two main forms; Shard's Crystal Slasher(Greatsword) and the Essence Blaster(Pistols). Lacrima: William implanted a Lacrima-crystal into his body, to increase his magical power greatly. Magic & Abilities Magical Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful''' Caster Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. This magic grants the user to generate and manipulate the energy of stars. William is a master of using of this magic and it is his mostly used magic. 'Light Magic '(光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): It is a Caster Magic that revolves around the usage of light in casting spells. This magic gives the user the ability to generate, manipulate and shape light according to the users need. William uses this magic to fire beams of light at his opponents and create barriers. He can also turn parts or his whole body into light. 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): It is a magic that allows the user to generate and manipulate the destructive element of darkness. William uses this to create various constructs for both the purpose of offense and defense. William is also able to envelop himself in a darkness partially or his whole body. 'Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Is a magic that revolves around the generation and manipulation of shadows. William is also able to manipulate the shadows around him, shaping them to his liking. He is able to merge himself with the shadows in his surroundings, using this for increased mobility. 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): It is a Caster Magic, that revolves around the usage of the element of fire. This allows William to generate and manipulate the element of fire from his body. He can change the temperature and concentration of the flames, allowing him to solidify the flames. Physical Abilities 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''William, under the tutelage of 'Alexander, has mastered the art of the sword. His skills have improved through out the years. He is able to adapt his sword style in any confrontation, making him a very versatile opponent.